1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin-film depositing apparatus for forming a thin film on a surface of a target object by generating steam from a deposition source.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a procedure of forming a thin film for an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a deposition process is frequently used to adhere the thin film on a surface of a substrate by generating steam from a deposition source. That is, a mask is arranged on the substrate, and then the steam from the deposition source passes through an opening in the mask, so that the thin film having a desired pattern is formed on the substrate.